Where Have I Seen You Before?
by queenofgilbert
Summary: AU: Attending college with her two best friends, Elena is determined to keep her life in college a boy-free zone after her bitter breakup from her ex. That is until she meets a charismatic, charming man who consumes her, and she begins to remember snippets from the past with this mysterious man that she never knew she had. Who is he, and how does she not remember ever meeting him?
1. Chapter 1

As Elena Gilbert placed the last of the boxes on the dusty floor of her dorm room, Caroline Forbes came barging in through the open door, waving a pierce of paper in front of Elena's face.

"There's a college party at one of the frat houses tonight! We have to go!" she said, squeezing Elena's shoulders hard and shaking her frantically. "Please say you'll come? There will be hot drunk single guys there, and that's practically what college is about" she said dreamily.

Elena couldn't help but laugh. This was typical Caroline. Jumping at any chance to be surrounded by a group of attractive boys. She had been like that ever since Elena could remember- and their friendship dated back to elementary school. Bonnie Bennet, the third member of their circle was more like Elena- down to earth and fairly studious.

"Alright, alright!" Elena finally exclaimed, shaking Caroline's tight grip off her shoulders. "We'll go." Elena knew better than to argue with Caroline.

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena sighed, but there was a twinge of excitement inside her that she couldn't deny. "So where's Bonnie?"

"Saying goodbye to her Grams I think. Or maybe, she's hooking up with that super hot guy that we saw in the corridor earlier" Caroline teased, raising her eyebrows up and down. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better get the last of these boxes unpacked if you still wanna go that that frat party tonight."

* * *

"Your dress is not slutty enough!" Caroline exclaimed for the thousandth time since they had left their dorm room. " You need more cleavage, both of you!"

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie both said at the same time.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But it's not my fault if I'm the only one that gets some tonight." Bonnie and Elena glanced at each other and both laughed. It was evident that that was all that Caroline wanted, as she strutted up the fraternity house staircase, flaunting her body in her sparking purple skin tight dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs.

As they walked through the door, a nerdy boy wearing framed glasses eyed Caroline up and down, his eyes beading with admiration and desire. They had barely made 2 steps into the house before Caroline had scuttled off to mingle with a group of attractive boys who were clearly happy to see her. Elena turned to Bonnie.

"Is it bad that I came? I mean I don't even want to meet any guys. I'm still not over him yet."

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look before shaking her head. "No it's not bad. Your allowed to have a little fun you know. I mean come on, we're in college!". As Elena looked around the over-crowded majestic house, she knew Bonnie was right. Sure her ex-boyfriend had broken her heart, but that had been over 3 months ago. As much as she still loved him, she knew it was time for her to move on- and a college frat party may well have been the right way to start.

"Your totally right. Matt Donovan can suck it" she finally said, linking arms with her best friend, and strutting together into the heart of the party.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later that Elena finally saw Caroline standing mindlessly outside on the lawn, where hammered teenagers were drunkenly mingling. Her expression didn't exactly mirror the one she had first worn when they arrived.

"We shouldn't have come. These guys are all jerks." Caroline said as Elena approached her. And, I still haven't seen that hot guy from the dorm corridor! Even his last name is sexy! I mean have you ever heard of a sexier name than Salvatore?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay Caroline. It's only our first day here! And as for that 'Salvatore guy' I'm sure he will turn up."

"I hope so." Caroline sighed. "I just expected this to be like a sexy boy playground fantasy land, you know? But instead it's just like high school" Caroline said, taking another sip of her beer.

Before Elena could reply, a high pitched squeaked escaped from Caroline's lips which made Elena's insides jolt.

"Oh my god!" She cried, thrusting her finger in the direction over Elena's shoulder. "It's him! It's the hot guy from the corridor!" Elena swivelled round- and sure enough, wearing leather pants and a plain black v-neck was the guy they had seen earlier. "Do you think I should go up and talk to him?" Caroline asked, hiking up the ends of her already super short dress.

"Um… he's way ahead of you." Elena watched as the tall, surprisingly pale teenager with hair slicked back with gel approached them.

"Oh hey there" Caroline said casually, trying to cover her nervousness. "I'm Caroline."

Elena glanced at her friend. It was only on rare occasion that Caroline would be anxious around men. Normally, it would be the other way around.

The boy smiled as his eyes switched from Caroline to Elena. Elena felt her body stiffen. Although he wasn't really her type, there was something quite intriguing about a man as confident and attractive as her was. His eyes finally settled on Caroline.

"I'm Stefan." He replied, nodding his head at them both. Elena just smiled. Even if she was interested in him, it was clear that Caroline had already mentally claimed him and if there was one thing that Elena knew, it was not to get in the way of what Caroline wanted.

She had learnt that the hard way, when Caroline had told Elena back in eighth grade that she secretly had a crush on Matt, and when Matt confessed his feelings for Elena, she had gone out with him nonetheless, leaving a heartbroken and furious Caroline to hold a grudge against her for 4 whole months.

When Elena finally snapped out of her daze she realised that Caroline and Stefan had already left, leaving Elena standing alone in the darkness. She shivered, even though it was high summer in Virginia; she hated being alone. Just when she was about to go inside to find Bonnie, she spotted a boy looking at her from across the lawn, which made her gasp and nearly dropped the beer she was he was significantly far away, she still had a clear view of him against the night sky. He seemed to stand out, like the two of them where the only people on that lawn. His eyes were a deep blue, his hair jet black and a mysterious smirk was etched upon his face. Only there was something strange. Even though she had absolutely no idea who he was, Elena knew that somewhere, somehow, she had seen him before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine"

Elena swiveled around, not only taken aback by the gorgeous man before her, but at the sight of her surroundings. She suddenly found herself in the middle of a deserted bridge- where the only sound she could hear was the gentle noise of the waves beneath her lapping against the shore.

"Um no.." Elena said, a confused look upon her face. "I'm Elena"

"Oh" he replied, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You just really look … I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone" His face showed confusion mixed with a twinge of curiosity. His hair, jet black and camouflaged against the night sky, complimented his contoured, pale face perfectly.

"I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, it's kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Your one to talk" he defended. "You're out here all by yourself"

"Its Mystic Falls" Elena smiled, slapping her hands gently against her thighs. "Nothing bad ever happens here."

Damon smiled. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Hello? Katherine? Can you hear me?"

Elena blinked hard. Harder. Harder. Suddenly. the scene around her began to vanish. First the man before her, then the bridge, the water, the sky until she was looking into complete darkness. She blinked again. Suddenly, she saw a dark silhouette before her, whose hands were on her shoulders. Soon, everything behind the figure began to unfold. The fountain, the grass, the big grand fraternity house, the drunken teenagers. Elena suddenly realized she was being shaken fervently and she finally jolted into consciousness.

She began to pant hard, and could still feel the tight grip around her shoulders. When she finally calmed down, she looked up into glowing bright blue eyes- the same that she had scene just seconds ago. This time, the man wore a worried and alarmed expression. When Elena finally shook his hands off her, she began to look around frantically. What had just happened? How was she suddenly on a bridge and then suddenly returned back here?

"Katherine! Katherine what are you doing?" she heard a distant voice cry. It wasn't until then that Elena realised she had backed all the way out to the corner of the lawn. Damon began to approach her, but this time Elena stood still. She watched, almost as if it were in slow motion, as the tall handsome soldier ran towards her, as if she was his damsel in distress.

"Katherine! Katherine where are you going?"

Katherine. Why was the name so familiar? Elena suddenly realised that that was the exact name she had heard him call her on the bridge. When was that?

"I already told you, I'm Elena" she cried, surprised at the harshness of her tone.

A sudden shocked and hurt expression swept across Damon's face. It wasn't until several seconds later that he finally spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Who are you?" Elena blurted out.

"I'm Damon," he replied slowly.

"Yes yes I know you're Damon but…" Elena suddenly realized she had no explanation for what happened before. What was she supposed to say? I think we've met before? It was apparent by the look on Damon's face that in actual fact, that had never met. Whatever she said, she would be sounding like a complete lunatic to the gorgeous man before her. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she was so drunk that she blacked out and imagined the whole thing. She decided on forgetting about the whole event- she had already made enough of a fool of herself for one night.

"I'm sorry" Elena said. "I'm not having the best day today"

Damon nodded. "What do you say we just… start over?"

Elena smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'm Elena" she said, extending her hand.

"Damon" he replied, taking it and shaking it gently.

"So Damon, who is this Katherine?"

"Oh you know, just an ex-girlfriend" he said, looking embarrassed. Elena was surprised at his expression- she couldn't picture him as someone who got flushed easily.

"End badly?" she asked

"To say the least. What about you? Any bad relationship history?"

"To say the least." she repeated. "Actually, I just broke up with my boyfriend recently."

Damon sighed. "Oh to be young and in love" he sighed, looking up to the sky.

"What are you saying? That you've never been in love?" Elena challenged, looking straight into Damon's eyes.

"Not for a long time" he replied.

"You say it like you've lived a hundred years", Elena laughed.

"Oh I have" Damon said. For a moment he paused, but then continued "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Well then Damon, got any relationship advice for me?" Elena said, nudging him in the shoulder. Damon grinned at her.

"Oh I don't think you want my advice. I'm the worst at relationships."

"Try me"

"Okay fine. You want my advice? Here it is. Don't fall in love. Either you'll end up breaking their heart, or they'll end up breaking yours. Or both. I don't even know which is worse. But the saddest part is, once you've lost the person you love, theirs nothing that can bring them back. All the memories, the history- it will have all been a waste. Nothing. All of that doesn't mean anything anymore because they just don't exist in your life anymore."

A pregnant pause filled the air between them. Damon suddenly looking angry, not sad as Elena had expected.

"Wow that's some pretty deep stuff Damon. That Katherine must really have really toyed with your heart"

"No actually, I was the one that broke her heart, but then she broke mine by doing something far worse"

"What happened?" Elena asked, hoping she wasn't being too intrusive.

"I was in love with another women", Damon said simply. "Her name was Liz. When I told Katherine about my affair, she got so angry that she threatened to kill Liz, even though Katherine had no idea who she was. Heck, she didn't even know her name. Anyway, the day after I told Katherine, Liz and I were fled to New York City together, to be as far away from Katherine as possible. But it was too late. Katherine came after us, and she killed Liz right in front of me. In the middle of Times Square."

It took a while for Elena to process everything Damon had just said to her. She looked up at Damon, who now looked as traumatized as he probably would have been the day it happened. How could Katherine be so cruel? How could she actually kill Liz? Elena could never imagine someone to be as cruel as Katherine was.

"Why did you call me Katherine?" Elena asked. "Do I really look like her?"

"I have no idea actually", Damon said. "Like I said, I've completely forgotten what she looks like."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena inquired.

"I don't remember" Damon said, scratching his head. "Come to think of it, I don't remember a single thing about her." Damon seemed as shocked at what he just said as Elena was.

Before Elena could reply, she heard the sound of Bonnie calling her name. She looked at the time. It was already 1am.

"Oh my god Damon I'm so sorry I should go now. My best friend is looking for me"

Damon smiled. "I hope to see you around sometime soon" he said to Elena.

"You too. Wait, are you a student here?" she asked.

"No actually, I'm interning as a teacher"

It wasn't until then that Elena realized just how much older he was than her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I had no idea" she said, slapping her hand to her mouth and looking extremely embarrassed. How could she have let herself have a deep sentimental conversation with a teacher? Even worse, how could she have let feelings start to arise for him?

Damon laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not that old. This is only my first year as a teacher"

"Alright then Damon. I'll see you around."

"See you around" Damon repeated, not straying his gaze away from the beautiful girl until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, as she let Stefan lead her down an empty corridor in the fraternity house. The air smelled strongly of alcohol, the floor scattered with dirty clothes and empty bottles.

"You'll see," Stefan replied. "Almost there."

Caroline giggled nervously. When they finally reached their destination, Stefan opened the door at the end of a hallway, which revealed two beds, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, and several picture frames all around the room. Caroline was taken aback at the cleanliness of the room compared to the rest of the house.

"Why are we here?" Caroline inquired, gazing around the room.

"This is my old room."

"Wait… old room?"

Stefan suddenly flushed.

"Uhh yeah as in the room I stayed in last year"

"Oh," Caroline said. The confused look had now vanished from her face. "How come it hasn't been cleared out?"

"I don't know" Stefan lied.

"Who did you stay here with?"

"Oh you know, just an old friend. So your a freshmen right?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" Caroline replied, setting herself down on the bed. She had never been one to respect personal space. Stefan sat beside her, running his hand down up and down her forearm. Caroline looked into his deep blue eyes. She felt soothed by them- she felt safe. Stefan returned the gaze, and for a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the beauty they both saw before them. Stefan began to lean into Caroline, his hands now on her shoulders. Caroline closed her eyes. Suddenly, the loud turn on the knob on the door jolted Caroline and Stefan away from each other. A tall, handsome man that looked in his thirties now stood at the door, his hand still on the handle. He wore and big grin, as if aware that he was interrupting.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, unapologetically. Caroline was greatly surprised at the sexy British accent that flowed with his words.

"Klaus," Stefan said, standing up. "How did I just know I would be seeing you here tonight?"

"Well how could I miss the party?" Klaus said, raising his cup to Stefan and taking a sip.

"Mmm. It's a shame they never held these parties in our time" Klaus said.

"Your time?" Caroline said, looking up at Stefan. Klaus began to chuckle.

"Yes our time, love. Long before you were born."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan interrupted, his face turning red and his tone harsh.

"Oh you know. Just enjoying the free booze and the lovely ladies here tonight," he said glancing at Caroline again, who returned the smile.

"Aren't you a little too old to be here?" Stefan said angrily.

"Aren't we both?" he replied, his smirk now stretching to the apples of his cheeks.

Klaus lifted his foot, as if to pass the threshold of the door- but something stopped him- as if there was an invisible wall that stood between Klaus and the room. His grimace had now vanished. He looked at Stefan, who now happily wore one.

"What's the matter Klaus?" Stefan asked. "Can't get your overly huge ego through the small door?"

Klaus laughed, although it sounded more like harsh exhaling.

"You know Stefan, I could destroy you. Exploit your little secrets, send you back to the way you were before I met you. Or maybe I should just kill you right here right now."

"That's enough Klaus. "Stefan said, edging closer to the door. His face was now a bright red that closely resembled fire.

Klaus laughed again, although this time it seemed genuine. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline. I wish I could say the same to you, Stefan."

Before Caroline could ask him how he had known her name, he had already vanished from the door.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys posted! Just knowing that you guys are interested to see where the story is going makes me so happy and motivated to keep writing **** Im so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been soo busy this last week! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and please, if you DO like it leave a comment, I LOVE hearing what you guys think! xo**


End file.
